


静临/ 因果

by WastedEther



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 01:38:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17798660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WastedEther/pseuds/WastedEther
Summary: 写于2016.04的黑历史备档。





	静临/ 因果

　结束一天的工作后，田中汤姆向自己的后辈搭话道「天色还早，要一起去吃个甜品再回去吗，静雄？」

「嘛，今天确实也没什么事。」

　平和岛静雄在脑内对接下来的行程稍作安排后，便开始考虑要吃哪一款甜品。芭菲好像不错、但是也想吃可丽饼或者松饼……说起来，好像还没试过新品的乳酪蛋糕——真是艰难的抉择。

　嗡——。

　正打算开口征询前辈的意见时，手机的震动打断了他的思绪，静雄一脸不耐烦地掏出手机。是舞流发来的，标题是「静雄先生请务必看看这个！」的邮件。不知为何有种不想看的感觉，但基于礼貌，以及「又不是她哥哥，反正打开了也不会中毒吧」的想法，静雄还是打开了邮件里的附件。

　那是一个连不是很熟悉网络的自己都知道的视频网站，而网页标题是「首届女装大赛作品一览」。难道我看起来像是有那种兴趣的人吗？静雄一头雾水地向下翻看着网页，实在想不到舞流把这种东西发给自己的原因，直到在看到某个视频的标题和封面后，静雄停下手指瞪大了眼睛。

「138号参赛者：折原临也」

　封面的图虽然很小，但能一眼看出那确实是折原临也本人，而且还是化了妆、戴着假发的。

　——虽然知道那个跳蚤无恶不作，但还真没想到他会有这种兴趣。

　——其实倒也没那么惊讶。毕竟他那么的……

　——那么的……什么？

　静雄迟疑了几秒，还是下定决心点了播放按钮。在漫长得令人发指的缓冲时间过后，视频的画面终于动了起来。根据建筑物能判断出地点是池袋西口公园，长发飘飘的临也脸上化着淡妆，看起来竟没有一丝违和感。他上身穿着那件早就看惯了的黑色毛边大衣，下面则是黑短裙加上黑色过膝袜的搭配，以故作可爱的腔调说着「甘楽ちゃんでーーす~☆」蹦蹦跳跳地从画面右端走到了左端又原地转了一圈，然后交叉双腿，双手拎着裙角优雅又俏皮地鞠躬致意。

　他鬼使神差地把手放在了重播按钮的上方，又一个激灵迅速抽回了手。

「我在干什么啊……」

　因为对方是临也，所以莫名有种被当成笨蛋耍了的感觉。原本以为这样的临也会令人嗤之以鼻才对，弹幕池中却满满的「这只好可爱www」「优胜预定」「给我生孩子」「小天使嫁我！」「他在我床上」「好想操哭他」之类的弹幕。虽然不想承认，但就连自己也有想要多看几遍的欲望。活了这么多年，第一次感觉被临也打败了。

　烦躁——烦躁——烦躁——

　那只死跳蚤——精致的妆容也好，纤细的脖颈也好，白皙的皮肤也好，随风扬起的长发也好，轻飘飘软绵绵的裙摆也好，全都令人烦躁至极，而那些弹幕更是火上浇油。

「抱歉汤姆前辈，今天我就不去了。那只死跳蚤，今天不解决掉不行呐。」

「嗯……那么，下次我再请你吧。」田中汤姆说着，在心里默默地为新宿情报屋点了根蜡。

「啊啊。」静雄挥了挥手，朝着车站的方向走去。

 

♂♂

 

「……所以这个是由你，还是你的社长进行赔偿呢，小静？」

　工作被打断的折原临也一脸不悦地望着被砸坏的门，向站在门口的静雄连掷了三把小刀。静雄一把扯下已经破烂不堪的门板挡下小刀后，将它向站在玄关的那人砸去。

　虽然房子很大，但在室内依旧施展不开拳脚。临也堪堪躲过一击，习惯性地将手伸到腰侧想摸小刀，却发现因为自己并没穿外套，武器已经没有了。

「临—也—君—、来—玩—吧——」

　静雄以光速换好了鞋，带着不可抵抗的气势闯入了室内。

　首先要把小静引到放着刀的地方——临也冷静地思考着，准备先把他引到办公桌旁。或许是因为工作久了大脑有些昏沉，他走了两步才想起自己没考虑到静雄会破坏电脑的可能性，想要改变路线的时候，却被静雄再次拎起的门板砸中倒在地上。

　临也从门板下摇晃着爬出来，发觉身体并没有想象中那么疼痛。他清楚那是性能最为优越的高级防盗门，相对的，其重量是普通门板的数倍。如果静雄没有特意调整扔过去的角度，恐怕他此刻还站不起来。

「小静今天没喝牛奶所以没力气了吗~？」

　临也故意挑衅着静雄，快步跑到了沙发的位置，从茶几下摸出一把小刀朝着静雄的面门丢了过去。静雄以牙齿接住小刀咬了个粉碎后若无其事地继续逼近。如此重复数次，静雄一步步逼近临也，临也却并无闪躲之意，把小刀全部丢完后反而一屁股坐在沙发上好整以暇地望着静雄。

「我说小静，你今天不像是来打架的呢……难道是关于思春期烦恼的人生商谈？还是说想买情报却说不出口啊？」

「啊啊，我确实有想问的事情。」平和岛静雄以双手手臂把临也禁锢在自己和沙发中间说道。

「早说不就好了，虽然讨厌小静但你的生意我还是会做的啦，而且既然是你的话……就打一百折怎么样？啊，也就是十倍价格哦？」

「穿女装勾引人——开心吗？」静雄的声音听起来像是在忍耐什么。

「……哈啊？」

　临也愣了一下，才想起那应该是说九十九屋真一为了报复做的恶搞视频。视频并没有流传到别的地方，他通过自己的手段很快就把它从网站上删除了，静雄应该没有途径看到视频原文件才对，现在的九十九屋应该也没那么闲……那么，难道有人把视频删除前的网页保存到本地然后流传出去了？

「喂，我在问你穿女装勾引人开·心·吗？」

　静雄明显对临也的走神很不满，挑起了他的下巴强迫临也正视自己，能感觉到他手上用了几分力气。

　这时临也突然有了捉弄静雄一下的念头，这大概是他今天做的最错误的一个决定。

「嗯~很开心哦。小静如果压力过大不妨也试试怎么样？小静的话呢，应该比较适合兔女郎之类的吧。」

「啊是吗。所以被言语调戏什么的你也很喜欢啊，在谁床上什么的被操哭什么的，你很喜欢对吧？啊？」静雄锤了一把他头边的沙发，最后几个字几乎是吼出来的。真是有趣的反应呢，临也想。

「操哭什么的又不是要真的操哭……小静你，需要研究一下网络用语呢。不然真的会被时代……」抛弃二字还没说出口，临也的嘴就被堵上了，用他的嘴唇。同时静雄把手从临也的T恤下摆伸了进去，有些火热的手掌从小腹一路摸到锁骨，又在胸前的敏感处来回摩挲着。

「唔……」

　配合着抚摸，舌头也在口腔内粗暴的搅动着，舔过上下的齿列又转而与自己的舌尖纠缠不休，窒息感伴着渐强的快感席卷着自己的意识。快要不能呼吸了……临也想逃却被死死地压在身下动弹不得，越是挣扎，对方的攻势就愈加猛烈。一吻结束后临也面色潮红眼角湿润，大口大口地喘息着。而静雄已经有些难耐地脱掉了衬衫。

「临~也~君~哟~」

「让我来告诉你什么叫操哭吧。」

 

♂♂

 

「啊……」

　如果循着声音从门口看进去的话，就会看到沙发上正在上演的淫乱一幕，虽然有椅背挡着并不能看得真切，但那份情热应该是遮挡不住的吧。

「哈啊……小静……门、啊……会被看到……」临也承受着激烈的抽插，断断续续地说着。门板被这个怪物拆掉了——说不定此时正有人一脸好奇地向室内张望，就算嘴上再怎么没节操，折原临也并不能接受这种事情。

「这种程度……对你来说不算什么才对吧？」静雄扶着临也的腰，把自己的硬热送入了更深的地方，感受到内壁的紧热后满足地喟叹了一声。

「……去卧室……在、楼上……」声音颤抖着，就连忍住喘息也做不到，临也咬着下唇在静雄的背上抓出了一道又一道红痕。

「你确定？」平和岛静雄勾起嘴角，似乎想到了什么有趣的事情。

「反正不要…在这里……」临也讨好似的舔了舔静雄的喉结，然后换来了一记更猛的冲撞。

「这可是你说的。」

　静雄就着插入的姿势抱起了临也，还没反应过来的临也紧紧抱住了他的脖子，双腿也把静雄的腰环得更紧。静雄抱着他向楼梯的方向走去，随着走动时两人身体的晃动，临也的那根一下下在静雄的小腹上磨蹭着，顶端开始渗出液体。而后方则被自下而上地顶弄着，体内的硬热顶到了之前在沙发上时碰不到的地方，久久不散的酥麻感令他绷紧了足尖。

「不要……啊——」

　发出了一声尖叫后临也简直羞耻得想找个地缝钻进去，静雄以手托住他的臀部，配合着走路的步调不断攻击着那一点。临也报复性地咬住了静雄的肩膀，试图分散自己的注意力。

「嗯啊……混蛋……怪物……」

　在上楼梯时几乎每一次都是全部抽出，再整根顶入。过强的刺激让临也招架不住，在楼梯上到一半时用哭腔骂着静雄射了出来。绝顶时紧缩的后穴刺激着静雄的感官，他终于把今晚的第一发射进了临也体内。滚烫的精液让临也抽搐着在静雄后背抓出了几道血痕，同时把头埋在静雄的颈窝，静雄感到那里湿了一片。真的把他做到哭出来了……静雄站定后腾出一只手，像安抚受惊的猫一样抚摸着他的后背，身下的动作也随之停了片刻。

　但是总不能就这个样子楼梯中间停下来，稍微调整了下姿势，静雄抱着临也继续走向楼上。这次抽送的力度轻柔了很多，临也发出了几声舒服的呓语。但这样下去静雄可憋不住，楼梯一走完他就三步并作两步地冲进了卧室，把临也狠狠扔在床上，压制住他的双手并且抬起他的一条腿。

「小静……？」

　感觉到不妙，一抬头就对上了平和岛静雄灼热的眼神。临也移开视线的同时，后穴再度被贯穿了。不同于刚才的温和，这次的每一个挺动都可以说是暴力的代名词。承受着完全不给人喘息机会的狂风暴雨般的抽插，临也觉得两人的连接处像烧伤般火辣辣地痛着，但是内里却舒服得快要融化。这两种感触交织在一起，逼得他想要放声哭喊，然而面对面的体位又使他羞于开口。而且因为双手被制住，就连挡住自己的脸都做不到。

　折原临也在两人的性事中从未如此被动过，这一认知让静雄更为兴奋，也让临也羞耻得不能自已。

　身下的黑发男人含着泪，偏过头去咬着床单的样子进一步激发了平和岛静雄的欲望，他把临也翻了个身，跪趴在床上的姿势可以让自己更加深入。拍了拍身下人的臀部，不出所料地感受到了内壁的紧缩。又九浅一深地抽插了数十下后，他发觉临也开始颤抖。

「又要高潮了吗？」静雄把手伸到临也身前拨弄了几下挺立的乳尖后，伏在他耳边说道，故意把高潮二字咬得很重。临也哆嗦了一下，本来就红着的耳根变得更红了，静雄忍不住在那里咬了一口。「一起射吧。临也。」

　……。

「哈……啊……」

　为什么做了这么多次，一点停下的迹象都没有……临也听着回荡在房间里的黏腻的啪啪声，模模糊糊地想着。他早就失去了反抗的力气，只能发出气若游丝的呻吟，甚至就连思考也变得吃力。

　他已经不知被静雄操哭了多少次，每一次静雄都会温柔地舔去他的泪水，但下身的攻势却丝毫没有减缓，很快把临也送上另一波的高潮。后穴早就被静雄的精液灌满了，每抽动一下，就会带出一些，两人的腿间都被弄得湿滑不堪。

　身下的临也全身都染上了情欲的颜色，他全身的点点红痕和淤青仿佛正无声控诉着静雄的暴力行为，但这具身体的主人早就无暇思考，只是在快感的推动下本能般地迎合着身上那人的动作。

「好想把你干到怀孕……」静雄突然捧住他的脸，压低声音说道。「这样你就不会再勾引别人了吧，临、也、君、哟？」

　说不定真的会怀孕……这个怪物到底在吃什么醋啊。临也在今晚最后一波高潮中，终于失去了意识。

 

♂♂

 

　这只跳蚤熟睡的样子其实还挺可爱的嘛。平和岛静雄抚摸着临也的脸颊，露出了一丝微笑。这次好像做得有点过分，总觉得有点过意不去。

　就在刚才，舞流发来了「忘了告诉静雄先生，那个视频是他的同行恶搞的啦，阿临哥还活着吗？」这样的邮件。结果那个女装视频好像是别人恶搞的，静雄叹了口气，开始思考自己今天的行为究竟是不是无理取闹。

　是吧——突然闯进跳蚤家里还把他强暴了，是不是有点蛮不讲理？

　不——那只跳蚤也有勾引自己才对，所以自己才失去了理智。

　真是自欺欺人，静雄苦笑了一下。他明白说失去理智什么的只是个幌子。他一开始就是抱着明确的目的而来的——为了把跳蚤干到没力气去勾引人才来到了新宿。

　思考中，突然想到了以前狩泽对自己说过的话。

「静静你真的不懂自己的心啊！」

「啊？」

「如果临临是女生的话你绝对会喜欢她喜欢得死去活来，我保证！」

「……」当时完全想象不出女孩子的临也会是什么样子，也并不想去想象这种事，静雄无谓地歪了歪头。

　但实际看过之后却变成了这样。

　装扮成女孩子的临也的确很可爱。但让他心猿意马的绝非那样的临也，而是临也本身，以及自己的「临也在勾引别人」这样的想法。光是想到就令人焦躁不堪。

　这就是所谓的占有欲吗？

　烦躁中静雄揉乱了自己的头发。想抽根烟，但看到身边人熟睡的样子后，又把刚拿出的烟盒放了回去，顺手揉了揉临也的脑袋。意识到对方醒着的时候，自己跟他根本不会有这样的互动，静雄不禁又多揉了几把。

　平和岛静雄绝不会说出口，在与折原临也相处的时间里，他最喜欢的就是这样的情景。

　其次大概就是临也搬到新宿之前，每次在60大道斗殴后被赛门拉进露西亚强迫他们和好的时候吧。赛门逼着他和那只跳蚤握手和拥抱这件事，其实他心里是很感谢的。不，说感激也不为过。

　——好像除了做爱之外，就只有这两种情况下自己离他最近。

　——其实我并不喜欢追逐。

　——可是你一直在逃。

「……我也想，再靠近你一点啊。」静雄以在临也面前绝不会有的温柔语调轻语着。

　一直在装睡的临也心里没来由地暖了一下，但同时也感到后背发凉。凉得像掉进了冰窖。

 

♂♂

 

「遥人。」

「嗯？」

「如果你想打败怪物，就千万不要让它变得像人类哦。」

　多年后临也坐在轮椅上，对在身后推着轮椅的少年如是说。

　不然那头怪物——就无法战胜了。

「临也先生，想到了往事吗？」

「算不上什么往事，」

　少年看不到他的脸，但他猜想临也此刻一定是面无表情。

「关于从人类世界退治怪物的，一点心得罢了。」


End file.
